


Цунами

by Leytenator



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 10:53:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12604972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: "— Сначала я скажу: «Вставь ее, пожалуйста». Потом — «Вытащи ее, будь так добр». Через пару часов, с твоего позволения. А уже потом — «Я хочу тебя выебать». Такой вариант тебя устроит?"





	Цунами

— Там гравировка, — говорит Гарри и улыбается очень мягко, его улыбка как волна — неторопливая и теплая, она велит прикрыть глаза в предвкушении колких соленых брызг на лице.  
Но Эггзи смотрит. Невозможно не смотреть.  
— Тебе, наверное, стоило бы притащить сюда и лупу, да, точно, потому что я уверен, что ты не поленился выгравировать там все слова, которые я написал недостаточно разборчиво в последнем отчете.  
— Там? — Гарри поднимает бровь, и улыбка становится шире, теплее, уже почти близко, почти горячо.  
Эггзи хмыкает, щелкая крышкой небольшой квадратной коробки — черная снаружи, черная внутри, маленькая дыра во вселенной. Того и глядишь, провалишься.  
— Это медаль? — спрашивает он, мельком бросая взгляд на утопленный в бархате металлический кругляшок — нельзя смотреть слишком пристально, слишком долго, ему вовсе не лестно, вовсе не хочется завопить как малолетнему молокососу: «Ты-мне-что-то-подарил!»  
Гарри смеется. Смех отдается в ушах гулким эхом, ласкает кромку гулом прибоя. Волна все выше и выше.  
Эггзи наконец приглядывается и захлопывает рот.  
Он проваливается.  
— Там выгравирована ложка, — говорит Гарри и смотрит на него поверх очков — сними, о, сними же их, к черту, и этот твой галстук тоже, и рубашку, нахрена вообще нужны эти рубашки! — Не хочешь рассмотреть поближе?  
— Я думал, ты спросишь: не хочешь примерить? — выталкивает из себя Эггзи со смешком.  
Кого он обманывает. Смешок нервный, пальцы трясутся.  
Он подцепляет край серебряного стопора и тянет на себя.   
Пробка тяжелая и холодная, но быстро нагревается в руке. Эггзи тупо пялится на вмятину углубления в складках бархата.  
— Не хочешь примерить? — повторяет Гарри послушно, и собственные слова в его устах звучат похабщиной из дешевой порнухи с педиками-морпехами. Похожей на ту, за просмотром которой Гарри застукал его две недели назад.  
Две недели.  
Эггзи думал, что рехнется.  
— Ты еще и эскиз рисовал, конечно. Настоящий джентльмен должен быть хорош в изобразительном искусстве, бла-бла-бла и вся подобная херня, верно?  
— Да. И вся подобная херня.  
— Скажи еще.  
Собственный голос хриплый, звуки царапают глотку наждаком.  
— Херня.  
Эггзи прикрывает глаза. Смотреть и слушать одновременно равно смерти.  
— Скажи: «Я хочу тебя выебать».  
— Нет.  
Он с трудом разлепляет веки.  
Улыбка выжигает сетчатку раскаленной волной.  
— Сначала я скажу: «Вставь ее, пожалуйста». Потом — «Вытащи ее, будь так добр». Через пару часов, с твоего позволения. А уже потом — «Я хочу тебя выебать». Такой вариант тебя устроит?   
— Вставь ее мне сам, — хрипит Эггзи. — У меня руки трясутся как у долбаного наркомана. Вставь мне ее...— он смотрит на улыбку и может думать только о том, как дотронется до этих губ рукой. Ртом. Как проведет по ним членом, пусть после этого и придется сдохнуть от боли в простреленном колене. Или боку. — Пожалуйста.  
Гарри принимает пробку из его рук как гребаный почетный орден, аккуратно протирает платком, а потом подносит к губам и проводит по ней языком. Кажется, что он улыбается даже в этот момент.   
Эггзи отворачивается, рывком спускает штаны до колен и ложится грудью на кухонный стол. Он ждет, ждет, целых восемь гребаных секунд, чертову вечность, задыхаясь и захлебываясь от хлещущей в легкие морской воды.  
Он кончает, едва почувствовав давление мокрого от слюны металла между своих ягодиц. Кончает, как сопливый подросток, подвывая в прижатую ко рту ладонь и судорожно стискивая пальцы на основании члена. Бесполезно.  
— Все хорошо, — тихо шепчет Гарри на ухо, и волосы на загривке встают дыбом. — Все хорошо. Расслабься. Я начну с пальцев. Вот так.  
Эггзи корчится и кусает губы, проклиная все на свете, жесткий край стола, подсыхающую на коже сперму, слишком длинные пальцы Гарри, тот чертов день, когда впервые его увидел — чопорный пидор, светский чудак, охуенный, удивительный, лучшее, что, блядь, случилось с ним в жизни.  
— Блядь, блядь, блядь, — выдыхает он в такт толчкам, и Гарри замирает, медленно вытаскивая из него пальцы.   
На этот раз пробка чем-то смазана, Эггзи пытается не зажиматься, но расставить ноги шире мешают болтающиеся внизу штаны.  
— Вот так, — говорит Гарри и прижимается губами к его макушке. — Выпрямись. Вот, будь хорошим мальчиком. Я помогу тебе одеться.  
Эггзи хочется орать, хочется материться, рыдать, но больше всего — кончить с чужим членом в заднице. Ох, милая мамочка, как же ты правильно боялась за своего сынка в его морской пехоте. Причина только была неправильной.   
Он медленно выпрямляется, стиснув зубы. По спине стекают капли пота, футболка липнет к лопаткам.  
Гарри осторожно натягивает на него штаны — при мысли о том, что улыбчивая заботливая рожа сейчас аккурат напротив его задницы, у Эггзи снова встает.  
Щелкает пряжка ремня.  
— Вот молодец.  
— До встречи через два часа, — цедит Эггзи, вне себя от ярости. Нашел себе послушного мальчика, как же.  
— Я боюсь, мне придется взять свои слова обратно, — тихо отвечает Гарри.  
Эггзи поворачивается к нему, неловко переступая негнущимися ногами — задницу распирает так, словно туда засунули фонарный столб.  
Гарри не улыбается. Он тянет к нему руку, но Эггзи только отмахивается, с трудом делая шаг вперед.  
Он кладет ладонь на пах Гарри. Сжимает твердый член. Гарри облизывает губы и коротко выдыхает. У Эггзи сносит башню от ошарашенного выражения его лица.  
— Спасибо за подарок, — говорит он, убирая руку, и улыбается. — Но, боюсь, ты слишком хорошо научил меня тому, что настоящий джентльмен должен всегда держать слово. До встречи через два часа.  
— Спасибо тебе за подарок.  
Гарри улыбается, глядит немного расфокусированным, плывущим взглядом, в котором столько ласки, что Эггзи задерживает дыхание, чтобы хоть немного продержаться.  
Волна становится неудержимо высокой.   
Эггзи кривится, шагая вперед, и целует Гарри.  
Цунами, вот как это называется.  
Цунами.


End file.
